1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handheld power tools and, more specifically, to a Dust Capturing Device for Reciprocating Saws.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld power reciprocating saws, such as the “Sawzall®” device, are the tool of choice for a variety of construction tasks.1 One particular task that they are well-suited for is that of demolition. 1Sawzall® is a registered trademark of Milwaukee Electric Tool Corporation
Demolition work is often done on aging structures. Many times older building structures consist of obsolete and sometimes harmful building materials, such as asbestos and lead paint. The problem with demolishing structures having these harmful materials is that, absent special precautions, the demolition process will generate harmful airborne dust. Once airborne, the harmful dusts are a significant health hazard for workers, unless some type of abatement measure is taken.
A product marketed as the “Sawbuddie™” is touted as being capable of capturing 99% of airborne dust.2. The Sawbuddie™ is a brush head that fits over the reciprocating saw, and then connects to a conventional vacuum cleaner (by hose). While the Sawbuddie™ is an improvement in dust remediation, it suffers from at least three drawbacks: (1) the brush covers the saw blade (and cutting area), and obscures the operator's view of the cutting area; (2) the brush housing causes there to be a separation area surrounding the blade—this makes low-clearance cuts difficult or impossible; and (3) the bell-shaped brush housing defines a larger intake opening for the dust suction—this additional diameter at the point of injestion requires a high level of vacuum flow. This additional flow requirement mandates a large vacuum cleaner, which adds to the overall cost and the bulkiness of the system. 2http://www.dustlessdepot.com/7_SawBuddie_0153_p/d2415.htm
What is needed is a low-profile dust collection system for reciprocating saws that provides high dust collection efficiency without interfering with the operator's vision or the tool's cutting clearance.